


Rubber Ducks and Rain

by Taoniri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, this is like weird mix of memes and romantic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoniri/pseuds/Taoniri
Summary: Yamaguchi being a goof at all times (almost) and Tsukkishima surviving it (and secretly liking)A small collection of daily things happening to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Rubber Ducks and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiky/gifts).



> Thanks to my friend, who is also a bih, who edited the whole thing. RIP in Peace 
> 
> !!The parts under the same title are continuous, and under a different title are different scenes!

Downpour 

"Oh, shugar!"

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima by the jacket sleeve of the hand which wasn't carrying the groceries after a few droplets of water landed on his face. 

“Are you made of it? What other reason is there for us to be running like this?" Tsukishima extended his arm, showing only a few small spots of rain on his sleeve, only to catch them with his face. "Fuck!”

"Run! Run, Forest, run! And remember, child, never underestimate the power of the wind!" Yamaguchi whooshed forward gripping the sleeve like his life depended on it. 

The dragged Tsuki looked - or, at least tried to through the waterfall that were his glasses - at Yamaguchi, and the at the instantaneously formed puddle he somehow managed to avoid. The widening of his eyes met halfway with the furrowing of his eyebrows in a ‘What? Why are you doing this? vs don't slip’ battle. The latter obviously won, he really didn't want to get his strawberries in the mud he just slipped on.

“Are you trying to kill me or my strawberries?! Slow down your horses, or are you possessed by an energy demon or something?” 

“I’m trying to get us home before we take a bath! Snail!” Yamaguchi turned his head for a split second, sticking out his tongue.

“Don’t we have any better solution to this!” Tsukishima waved his hands to keep his balance on the mud, puddles and pavement Yamaguchi dragged him through. Well, he tried to.

The thought was lingering. Yamaguchi continued to drag him forward. Few droplets landed in Tsukishima’s eyes. The wind wasn’t helpful at all either, the gusts just deposited even more water on the already soaked face. The water splashed everywhere no matter where or how they went. 

“Umbrella!” They both shouted and proceeded to stop, cooperatively take an umbrella out of Yamaguchi’s backpack, attempting to open it, succeeding, and collectively hiding in the dino-paw pattern while still standing in the puddle-river. 

*** 

“Well, that didn’t help.” Tsukki just stood as the water dripped from his drenched clothes, releasing a relieved sigh at the dry grocery bags he carefully set down on the corridor floor.

"Wow, Tsukki, you’re wet.” Yamaguchi took off his upper clothes, watering the corridor up until the bathroom, indifferent to the puddles forming in their carpet.

“And you’re making me question my life choices." Tsuki had the ‘I love you, but I really hate you’ face. After a moment of standing in silence and disgrace, he reluctantly started taking off his own wet clothes. Then everything went black.

"You don't regret anything, don't lie to yourself." Yamaguchi rubbed Tsukishima's hair with a towel which seconds ago was on his eyes. 

Tsukishima just sighed, accepting his cotton fate. At this point, he knew fighting back was futile, but that wasn’t bad. He never enjoyed doing it, but right now he could just give himself away to Yamaguchi’s thoughts, just standing like this in the hallway and feeling. 

Yamaguchi brushed Tsukishima's hair with the towel, carefully, not to push too hard, slowly covering each bit. He took Tsuki’s glasses off, placing them on the shelf nearby, not to accidentally hurt him, to dry the hair in front. After so many years it grew longer, and at some point Tsukishima just stopped caring. Now it reached his cheeks when loose, so Yamaguchi enveloped chunks of hair in a towel and rubbed, to dry faster. 

Tsukki leaned his head down, allowing Yamaguchi to pass to the front of him and do with his head whatever he pleases. With wet hair in front of his eyes and no glasses, he could barely see anything, but it was worth it. Lifting his head slightly he could see Yamaguchi’s face, all so concerned with brushing him. Softly,, he mouthed “I love you”, to which Yamaguchi smiled, and replied with the same silent “I love you”. 

Yamaguchi pecked Tsuki, took the groceries and disappeared into this kitchen, leaving the towel on top of his head

Tsuki sighed again and took his glasses from the shelf. He finally untied and removed his damp shoes and proceeded to the bedroom, aka workroom, throwing wet stuff to the laundry on his way. Blanketing himself, he plunged in his spinning chair. Planner to the right, and empty cup on the left. He spent some time contemplating if he should do anything about it, or just not move yet. 

Yamaguchi came in, with his towel still on his shoulders. He put his bag on the floor near the radiator, emptying it beforehand. He rifled Tsuki's hair and emptied the pack of cookies he just brought in the bowl. It was already dark, and, looking out of the window, he wondered how the time flew so fast.

“Shower or no shower? Hm.” Yamaguchi stood still, looked at the towel he dried his hair with, and thoughtfully brought it closer to his chin, furrowing his eyebrows like it was one of the greatest questions in the history of humankind. 

“No. No, no no, absolutely not, no shower. It’s too much water for today, and I just want my laptop, my music and my peace.” 

They ended up showering anyway. 

***

Warm water dripped peacefully on their heads, flowed through their soaked hair and splashed on the shower floor. Yamaguchi rubbed his head with shampoo, quietly humming a tune to himself. Tsukishima stood under the stream, washing off the shampoo, watching the water yet again drip from his hair ends. He felt pushing from his side and realised that Yamaguchi decided to wash his hair off too, so he stood aside, allowing the other to access the water. 

The shower floor turned light green, saturated with the dye of Yamaguchi’s lush lime hair. He had gone through the entire rainbow and back again, finally settling on green.

Yamaguchi turned. 

“What?” he asked under the intent gaze of Tsukishima. “What? Whaaaat? What’s wrong? Whaaat?”  
Tsuki squirted water on Yamaguchi’s face. 

  


“Hey! That’s not fair!” Yamaguchi splashed running water with his hands as hard as he could, after rubbing his eyes to see anything. 

Tsukki snickered hiding his face with one hand, and splashing the water with the other.

Yamaguchi puffed his cheeks. The water projectile successfully landed on Tsukki’s face.

“Enemy, defeated!” Yamaguchi cheered as Tsukishima was spitting, laughing, and trying to wash his face. 

"Hey! You're cheating!" 

Yamaguchi made an innocent and surprised expression. 

"What cheating I don't know anybody called cheating, is it a dish? Do you eat it with strawberries?"

Tsukishima confronted Yamaguchi. He took his face in his hands and squished in there. 

"I can't, you're just too cute." Tsukishima squished his face some more. And some more again, moving checks and making Yamaguchi do funny faces. 

"I'm too irresistible, and you know it." Yamaguchi squinted and made a smile in that smug "you can't argue with that, it is too brilliant" way.

"Ah, what an idiot", Tsukishima brushed over Yamaguchi's hair. 

"Yes, and what are you gonna do about it? Stab me?" Yamaguchi splashed some water on Tsukishima again.

Tsukishima revenged splashed Yamaguchi in return. And they went on fighting like this for quite a while. 

  
  
  
  


Hail

"Right, so you mean we woke up at ass o'clock in the morning, got almost completely ready, and we don't even need to go anywhere?" 

"Yeah. I received an email like 15 minutes ago, which said that I don’t need to come today. Yamaguchi showed his phone.

Tsukishima plopped on a bed and just stared at the ceiling. 

"Oh come on, we can at least get some work done, since we are already not asleep." Yamaguchi sat near Tsukishima and pushed his legs a bit, to get him moving. 

"Okay, okay, true." Tsukishima stood up and sat on his laptop, opened YouTube and, as always, became lost in his videos, especially since the star boy had left the room.

"Honestly, same." Yamaguchi came back. "Also, taking into account the contents of the fridge, we should go shopping." 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, it shouldn't take too long." Yamaguchi opened the curtains.

"Wow." The light, along with the view of violent hail on the outside, shined into their bedroom for the first time that day.

Tsukishima turned from his laptop. 

"Wow." His eyes wandered outside the window a bit, watching the myriads of ice balls dropping and jumping scattering over everything. "I'm not going outside today." 

"Neither am I!" Yamaguchi dramatically turned away from the window and went deeper into the room. "Do you know what it means?" 

"Tea time?" Tsukishima half turned his head, wearing a quizzical expression.

"Tea time! With cookies." Yamaguchi pointed his forefinger up, not without doing drawing several circles with it in air first. 

"I'm doing the cookies." Tsukishima jumped out of his chair and went straight to one of the top shelves.

"And I'll boil the water." Yamaguchi power walked to the kitchen. 

*** 

"I'm so glad I'm not outside." Yamaguchi, in a form of human ball - wrapped in a blanket on a chair and staring outside at the hail - fixed his eyes on the white cubes ricocheting off the roads and pavements. It reminded him more of a dense sheet of fog, rather thousands of individual ice stones.

"Just imagine all those people who need to walk under this. Incredible." Tsukishima dunked the chocolate-chip cookie in his tea and then ate it. 

"Sucks to be them, doesn't it?" Yamaguchi glanced over on the table. "Can I have a cookie too, please?" 

"Yes, they’re on the table." 

"Pretty pleeasee" Yamaguchi wiggled his shoulder and made the puppy eyes. 

"What are you, a dog?" 

"No, but I have a lovely person I am dating who is so nice and kind." 

Tsukishima sighed. 

"When did I even sign up for this?" He tiredly rolled his eyes, but still smiled a bit, and still fed Yamaguchi the cookie. 

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Tsukishima continued to feed Yamaguchi’s awaiting, grinning mouth. The hail continued to fall.

  
  


Rain and Sun 

"Hey, look, it’s rainbow!" Yamaguchi pointed out of the window, beaming in excitement.

Without skipping a beat, staring at his laptop monitor (probably looking up new recipes for strawberry pies, or programming whatever he was working on). 

"Gay."

He opened the curtains wider, shining more light onto the creature of technology, with the intention of showing him the rainbow. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima.

"Wow, it has so much in common with you. And look at it, so colourful and bright and…"

"Gay!" Tsukishima did the ‘Superman turn’, taking off his headphones instead of his clothes - although it was more of a ‘slamming on the table’ type of thing - and stared into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

Kei looked back at him. The look remained unbroken, the two barely moving; expressions faded from both of their faces. Raindrops tumbled from leaf to leaf, coming to rest in puddles after the waves of their impact died. The purr of electricity permeated the air around them. At one point, without them realising how, they could feel each other’s breathing, and their noses were almost touching. Tsukishima leaned forward, brushing their lips. He cupped Yamaguchi’s face, guiding him closer, absorbed in the moment. 

When they leaned back, Tsukishima was still holding Yamaguchi’s face. He stroked it and then slowly started to run over his features with his fingertips: moving from his left cheek to his right, to forehead and down the nose, slightly pushing on the tip, and taking his hand back.

  
  


"Ewww, gay" Yamaguchi squeamishly pointed at Tsukishima, making the best disgusted noise he could and laughed, grinning from his own joke.

"Oh, come on. We've been together for like 10 years or so!" Tsukishima laid back on the spinny chair, trying to hide the ‘this is funny ' face with the ‘I am so tired of you’ disappointed grin. 

"Yeah and I don't regret a bit" Yama leaned, softly kissing Kei’s cheek.

"Gay." He whispered without any additional movement. 

"Yes, I am." Tadashi scrunched his nose and leaned in for another kiss. 

The raindrop still reflected the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
